Fate Decides
by christcclove
Summary: The wind howled over me, it wasn't long intill my legs collapsed. I fell into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Fate Decides 

"Oh this is boring can we do something," yelled Naruto. "Oh stop balling, If Sensei wanted us to wait for him then we wait," said Sakura. "He's always late Sakura," shrieked Naruto. There was a puff of smoke as the Sensei finally arrived. "Don't say anything, we don't want to hear your excuse" yelled Naruto. "Really though there was a tree in the way so I had to…" "No forget it lets just start" said Sasuke who finally joined the group. "O.K. then lets begin, all of you will be doing a race in the forest," said Kakashi.

If Naruto could curse he would have. "That's it a dumb race" he yelled. "Yes, but there's a twist, I have hidden 10 flags on 10 tree's in the forest and you must find them all" said Kakashi. "Do we get a prize" asked Sakura. "Yes, the winner gets instant ramen of course" he answered. "I thought so," sighed Sakura. "On you mark, get set, go" Kakashi yelled. Naruto who wasn't paying attention went off last. "Oh great, I got to win," he thought to himself. He had only collected one flag when he came to a clearing.

Sakura and Sasuke were already there. "Hey Naruto get over here, we found something" Sakura yelled. Naruto came up to them. "Don't you mean someone" said Sasuke. "Who is she" asked Naruto. "I don't know but she's a ninja look at her head band," said Sakura. "Sakura go get the Sensei," said Sasuke. "O.K." said Sakura. She hurried along the tree branches trying to remember the way. Without looking she ran into something. "Sensei, we need your help," she said running back to the clearing. Kakashi followed her reluctantly thinking that Naruto or Sasuke got into some fight as always.

"Sensei you wont believe this"

**A/N:** I tried to make it sound as interesting as I could. The next chapter will probably be in the mysterious character's point of view. This one was short because it's just the beginning but the next will be even longer and better. Till next time, peace.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, I felt to horrible to move. There were four people over me. One of them was stranger then the others, he had whiskers for all anyone would care. He bent down near me. "Hey, what's you name" he asked. "What" I said. "You have a name don't you," he said. "I do don't I," I said. "Yes so what is it". "I can't remember" "You what" he yelled. "Do you know how you got here" asked Sakura "Come to think of it no" I said. "Oh this is interesting," said Kakashi sarcastically I tried my best to remember something. "I…I was running" I said wincing. "From what" "I don't know" "I think my name is Keia," I said "I can tell this will take a while"

My mind was spinning; the more I tried to remember the more it hurt. I was walking with this group to their village. I learned that the Sensei as the kids called him was Kakashi Hatake. There was something strange about him, he looked a little weird but who am I to judge. "So Keia was it, do you know what village you came from," he asked me. It was then that I noticed that the other three fell behind us. "No" I said looking at my headband. "I wish… I wish I could," I thought to myself. He must have seen my upset face because he gave me a pitiful look. "Don't worry are Hogake will probably know"

"So sir, do you know" I asked. I looked up at him hoping to find an answer. "Dose the village hidden in the cliffs ring a bell" "No sir" "Then I am clueless, for all I know I could be correct." I sighed, what am I to do know that I'm here. "Thank you sir anyway," I said bowing. "You don't plan on leaving anytime soon do you" he asked. "There's no use to I'm not your kind" "You ninja aren't you" "Yes" "Your more our kind enough" "I have no place to stay" "You can stay with me for all I care" "That's not necessary" "I see you don't want to be around an old guy like me" "Hahaha, no that's not why" "You can stay with Kakashi" At that moment I turned deep red.

"You can have the bed," Kakashi said. I looked around his home. It wasn't neat but some how familiar. "Oh, it's your home you can have it" I said. "No, you can have it" "Sir Hatake, you can have it" "No you can have it and you can call me Kakashi" "I don't want it" "Just take it" "Fine" "Fine" I walked into the bed room and sat on the bed. I was more tired then anything. I had lied down for only a few minutes when I heard the door open. "Your not going to sleep yet are you" Kakashi asked. "I've lost my memory, don't you think I need to refresh" "Yes but don't you think you need to eat and change your clothes" "I don't have any other clothes" "I know that, you can borrow the clothes on my counter for now" "O.k. thank you"

"How do I look "I asked Kakashi walking out of the room. "Like a jounin now come sit" he said pointing to a chair. He set a plate in front of me. "Thank you" I said. He sat down across from and we stared at each other. "Aren't you going to eat," he asked. "Yes" "Then eat" "I will, just why aren't you eating" "You are my guest you must take the first bite" "Oh all right, what's that," I asked pointing to a poster. "A childhood hero" "Who is he" "Boy do you ask a lot of questions" "Sorry" I said eating. He really is strange but I guess if I keep asking him questions I sound stranger. "Well, excuse me" I said getting up" I went into the room and drifted of to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time to get up" I opened my eye's to darkness. "What time is it" I asked "5:00" "Pm the day after yesterday right" "No am" "What" I flipped off the bed. "We have a few errands to run" "We" I said blankly. He nodded and motioned for me to speed up. "There are some clothes over there, get dressed" "Fine, what can be better then this" I said sarcastically

"Where to first" I said walking out the room fully dressed. "I need to go to the book store" "What for, what book are you getting" I asked. "You know you shouldn't ask so many questions" "Whatever" The streets were dark, anyone would think so being how early it was. "Wait here" he told me as he went inside. "Sure leave the wimpy girl most likely to be eaten out here" He looked at me strangely and went inside. I sat on the small bench and tried to recall my memory.

It was to dark for me to see anything. I was running when I tripped and fell. There was a cold laughter behind me. "Keia, why do you run I won't hurt you, much" the voice called out over me. "I hate you" "Why is that" "You know why" "It's over now" "It will never be over to me, my heart will hurt forever" "It was your fault" "No it wasn't" A tear fell from my eye's. "You tricked me, I loved you, why" "I wanted to" I looked away from the dark figure. I started running again until I blacked out.

"Keia are you o.k." "Huh" I looked up at Kakashi who looked a little worried. "Oh I'm fine" I wiped the tear out of my eye and forced a smile. "What's in the bag" "Remember what we talked about earlier" "Oh yeah sorry" "Hmmm" "What" "Nothing" "Sometimes I don't get you" "Same with you" "Where do we go to next" "Back home" "You…You wake me up 5:00 in the morning to get a stupid book" "Yes I thought you wouldn't mind" " Oh just for that…your such a pest" I grabbed his bag and started running out of the village.

"Where to hide it, Where to hide" was the only thought going through my mind. He's probably on my trail by now, there. I came to a pond and a big rock. I pushed the bag under. "He'll never find it" "Don't be to sure" I looked up and saw Kakashi in a near by tree. "Rats" "For an amnesia infested ninja your fast" "Don't make fun of me" "Why can't I" "I'm not playing around, you have no idea how it feels to lose memory of your entire life, sometimes I can't think right" I stalked of into the woods in full rage. I really wish that I could remember something. That dark figure, if only I could concentrate on his face. Then it past before my eye's. The man was strikingly handsome with long black hair and brown eyes but the same eyes looked down on me coldly.

I made my way back to Kakashi's house, it was bright outside and people roamed the streets. Not looking where I was going I ran into someone. "Oh sorry sir" I said looking up at the man. "Oh excuse me lovely, what's your name" "Keia and if you don't mind I need to get going" I brushed him off and just kept on walking. "Hey I was talking to you" He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Let go of me" "No" "What's going on here Gai" I turned to see Kakashi scowling. "Nothing Hatake, me and Ms. Keia were just talking weren't we" "Yeah whatever" I started walking again until I heard Kakashi after me. "I could have handled it" "No you couldn't have" "Just leave me alone" "Why" "Because I said so, I'm starting to dislike you" "Me as well" "Why me" "Because your rude and to feisty" "Oh well your strange and weird" "Look who's talking"

This went on forever and ever until I had enough. "Go away" "Why don't you" "No, your not my father you can't tell me what to do" "I'm not and if I can recall you don't have one" "What" "Nothing…Keia just go home" "So now it's my home, I'm here because the Hogake invited me I'm not here for you" "Keia just go" Kakashi yelled. I was dumb struck, he actually yelled at me. I turned and left leaving him in the dust. What did he mean by that, me without a father. "He's mad" I walked into his house and there was a strange feeling over me. "Kakashi, are you here" "Keia" The voice was chilling and almost a whisper. "Who's there" There was a sudden movement and the bedroom door closed shut. "Who's there, Kakashi" I picked up a vase and walked quietly to the bedroom. I reached for the handle and then…

A/N:I thought it would be cool to leave the readers at cliffhangers. Who knows is Keia being stalked. Is there someone hiding in the bedroom. Is there major tension happening between Kakashi and her self. Who knows (all except me) what will happen next. Next story will be up soon.-


End file.
